


My Lover's Gone

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Allie  


* * *

He laid his head on her chest that heaved up and down. Listening to her heart beat, he tried to decide whether or not she would live much longer. Her eyes were no longer open and she didn't speak a single word.

They were making love when the Andorian group pounded in and shot at his lover. He attacked them and now they laid on the ground in a twisted mess of blood and bodies.

The dark haired man raised his head from her breasts and put his hands on his face. He curled up and began to weep. His cries echoed and filled the too-still room. He couldn't bear to have her die. He had finally confessed his love to her and now she would probably die.

The comm was down or he would contact the Enterprise and inform them of the linguist whose life was slowly draining from her still body on the bed. The Andorian people were doing all they could to get rid of the so called "freedom fighters" who did not like the "pink ones."

Pausing in his mourning, he looked at her face and kissed her cheeks, hoping for some sort of miracle. She kept breathing, but he knew she was barely holding on. It wouldn't be too much longer before she let go of the struggle.

He placed his wet face on her's and lightly kissed her some more. He pulled her body close to his and held her until help came.

Help did not come in time. One last breath lifted up her chest and escaped through her lips before she became forever still. He looked at her lifeless, naked body under the sheets and cried.


End file.
